


【玹容 Jaeyong】科隆的玫瑰雨 Köln in the Rain of Roses

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名-“在我这贫瘠的土地上，你是最后的玫瑰。”-郑在玹有一下没一下揉着腿间跪着男孩的发顶，从男孩的嘴里传来模糊的水声与吞咽声。男孩看上去年纪和他差不多大，但比他瘦小得多，赤裸的背上肩胛骨仿佛要顶破那层薄薄的皮飞出来。男孩的发量很多，但发质却不怎么好，摸上去很是毛糙，头发漂染成现实中少见的蓝色，不过染发剂估计质量很差，头发失去了光泽，在廉价灯泡刺眼的光照下看上去很干，几缕刺拉拉地炸着。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, jaeyong, 玹容 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【玹容 Jaeyong】科隆的玫瑰雨 Köln in the Rain of Roses

“在我这贫瘠的土地上，你是最后的玫瑰。”  
-聂鲁达

-

郑在玹有一下没一下揉着腿间跪着男孩的发顶，从男孩的嘴里传来模糊的水声与吞咽声。男孩看上去年纪和他差不多大，但比他瘦小得多，赤裸的背上肩胛骨仿佛要顶破那层薄薄的皮飞出来。

男孩的发量很多，但发质却不怎么好，摸上去很是毛糙，头发漂染成现实中少见的蓝色，不过染发剂估计质量很差，头发失去了光泽，在廉价灯泡刺眼的光照下看上去很干，几缕刺拉拉地炸着。

“自己染的吗？” 郑在玹一边揉着那团虽然手感不怎么样但又奇异让人上瘾移不开手的发团，一边问道。  
男孩轻轻吐出嘴里的东西，又怕服务不周似的舔了舔，答道：“老板染的，自己买的双氧乳。” 然后又敬业地继续吞吐起来。

郑在玹按着他的头，不时伸手下去捏捏他薄薄的耳垂，男孩就配合地哼唧两声，“叫什么名字？”  
男孩含着东西抬起头，黑色的大眼睛弯成漂亮的弧度，带着右眼角下的疤都跟着耀眼起来，差点晃晕了郑在玹的眼，“泰容。” 男孩轻声答道。

-

突如其来的暴雨令郑在玹措手不及，他裹紧风衣狼狈地在科隆老城区狭窄的小巷中穿梭着。

楼上住户阳台上种着的玫瑰被雨水夹着风毫不留情地刮下，短暂地下起一场毫不浪漫的玫瑰雨。

天已经黑沉，前方终于出现了一家亮着暖色灯光的小餐馆，郑在玹小步飞奔过去推开门，地上的泥水被溅起打到他裤管上，但他管不了这么多了。

店里面积不大，但熙熙攘攘坐了不少人，老板蓄着滑稽的山羊胡。郑在玹用英语夹杂着几句蹩脚的德语为自己点了份晚餐，皱着眉头看向门外，雨势越来越大，没有停的迹象。  
郑在玹叹了口气，拨了把湿透的发，脱下风衣，发现上面粘了不少被水浸湿呈暗红色的玫瑰花瓣。

“我来帮您。” 听到韩语郑在玹惊讶地抬起头，一团蓝色的发闯进他的视线，是一个和他差不多大的男孩，长得很好看，软软笑着接过他的风衣。

“你会说韩语？你是韩国人？” 郑在玹很是意外，不过男孩看上去也有点惊喜，“我猜想您可能是韩国人，没想到真的是。” 男孩睁大眼睛。  
“你是这里的服务生吗？”  
男孩闻言笑着咬紧下唇，眼睛弯成一个妩媚的弧度，“那要看您需要什么样的服务了。”

郑在玹愣了愣，这时老板过来上菜，男孩抱着他的风衣退到收银台边。

烤猪肘表皮酥脆，里头的肉软嫩而不油腻，搭配着两块土豆饼、一撮德国酸菜和一小碗拌着葡萄干的莱茵式醋烩牛肉。郑在玹点了杯啤酒，满足地吃着，美味的食物瞬间把突然袭击的暴雨带来的抑郁心情一扫而空。

郑在玹一边吃着一边往墙角看去，蓝头发的男孩细心地帮他清洁风衣，感觉到他的目光，男孩抬起头笑着眨了眨眼，眼里的挑逗赤裸而毫不掩饰。  
郑在玹观察四周，发现好几个顾客都抱着一个男孩一边摸着一边就餐，还有两三个男孩斜靠着墙，蓝发男孩是里面唯一的亚洲面孔---不过立体的脸部线条倒有点像混血。进门时居然都没注意，自己好像闯进了一家做特殊生意的风俗店。

结账时老板隐晦地暗示道外面的雨还很大，而他们还提供别的服务。这时蓝发男孩抱着他的风衣过来，“先生，您的风衣，我帮您穿上。”  
为他穿风衣时男孩的手不老实地四处撩动着，郑在玹看了看玻璃门上雨水打下滑过的痕迹，在男孩转过来时用力掐了把他的屁股，虽然肉薄但软软的手感还不错，男孩短促地低吟一声，顺势倒在了他怀里。

-

郑在玹随着男孩技术熟练的吮吸吞吐喉咙里发出舒服的叹息，男孩的耳朵上打着许多耳钉，从耳垂到耳骨都有。  
不止是耳朵上，他的舌头上也穿着一枚舌钉，随着舌头在他性器上来回的滑动，被口腔温度捂热但仍略冰凉带点坚硬的舌钉不时摩擦着他的柱身，带来奇异的触感，使得快感加倍。

男孩似乎也知道自己的舌钉在口交时为顾客带来的快感，毕竟是个熟练工，经常故意让舌钉在郑在玹冠状沟的嫩肉与凹缝里滑动。

“可以了。” 郑在玹把男孩捞上来，抱着他从椅子移到床上，让男孩跨坐在自己腿上。他看见男孩的下面也微微抬起了头，不由得笑得调侃道，“泰容的身体真是敏感啊。”  
可能因为是母语的关系，听惯了这种词句的男孩闻言也不免羞得红了红脸，“别笑话我了，先生。” 随即又敬业地拿柔软的臀缝在郑在玹胯上来回蹭着，让郑在玹前端分泌的前列腺液打湿他的股沟。

“这里有准备套子吗？”  
男孩听后愣了愣，轻轻别过头，“我没病，这两天刚检查过，先生。”  
郑在玹无奈笑笑，“那你也要懂得保护自己吧，而且这样你清洁起来不也方便很多，对你后面也好。”  
男孩似乎没料到郑在玹会站在他的立场关心他，脸突然变得滴血一样红，他不自在地低下头，过了好一会儿才用细如蚊讷的声音嚅嗫道：“......这里的客人一般都不喜欢戴套，说是隔了东西不够尽兴......客人不高兴，我就要被打的......”

郑在玹闻言愣住，男孩的身上的确横着不少虽然已有时日但斑杂的浅褐色抽痕，郑在玹手指轻轻触碰着男孩腹部瘦得若隐若现的肋骨，叹了口气，然后把手绕到男孩身后插了进去，潮湿滚烫。男孩身体立刻软了下来，无骨鱼一样浅浅呻吟起来。

郑在玹的手指在男孩湿软的甬道中规律地抽动着，男孩随着他的玩弄发出训练过似的婉转吟哦，郑在玹无奈地撇撇嘴，对男孩道：“真正舒服了才用叫。”  
男孩又愣了下，脸更红了，“我......我很舒服......” 叫声却小了很多，只是偶尔喉间溢出暧昧的呻吟声。

郑在玹用手指插弄了一会儿，男孩的脸因情欲不正常地潮红着，嘴张着，银白色的舌钉在红润的舌上很是突兀。

“很疼吧。” 郑在玹把扶着男孩胯部的那只手移到男孩口腔里，温柔翻弄了下，抚摸了下那枚舌钉，再退出来握住他的腰，眉头自己都没察觉到地皱了起来。  
男孩怔了怔，然后笑得很漂亮，“刚打完的那一阵挺疼的，但现在完全不疼了。”

郑在玹抽出插在男孩后洞的手，感受到男孩肠壁还恋恋不舍地吸附挽留着，揉起男孩的臀瓣，“为什么要打这个？”  
男孩脸上的表情似乎消失了一瞬，但很快恢复正常，他垂着眼浅笑道：“因为我喜欢，” 他笑着扬起脸，郑在玹却觉得那笑容有些刺眼，“痛能让我兴奋~我喜欢在身上穿洞，而且....我想您也喜欢不是吗？” 他挑逗地眨眨眼，抓起郑在玹刚从他后穴抽出的手按到自己左胸的乳尖上，男孩的两边乳首也各横穿着一枚银色的乳钉。

郑在玹揉了揉，男孩配合地呻吟，然后抬起自己的臀部，温顺地把郑在玹一寸寸吞吃了进去，男孩的后面高温紧致，郑在玹也轻喘着配合男孩的动作律动起来。

高潮过后郑在玹搂住男孩，男孩的肩膀也很薄，手掌可以轻松握住。  
“为什么要打舌钉？”  
“当然是因为我喜欢~” 男孩还在刚刚高潮余韵里没缓过来，重重喘着气。  
郑在玹揉弄着他的一头蓝发，扳过他的脸看着他的眼睛，脸上写着“别骗我”。  
男孩噗嗤一声笑了出来，“您为什么不相信？”

郑在玹被男孩右眼角下的疤吸引，平方一厘米左右，像花瓣一样，像被引诱般他不自觉凑过去亲了亲，然后自己都因为这举动愕然，男孩看上去也有点吃惊，郑在玹摸着男孩的下唇，道：“因为你看起来很怕痛。” 男孩虽然很能忍，但是身体的敏感骗不了人。

男孩笑了，“但我现在的确很喜欢~刚打完的确很痛，舌头也肿了好多天不能吃东西，但现在时间过去这么久了，它已经完全变成了我身体的一部分，和我的肉长死了。从某种程度上说，它之前带给我的痛苦也帮我确认和固定了自己的存在......" 男孩好像陷入了自己的情绪中，“它也给了我真实的主动权.....只要我不让人看见，别人就发现不了.....而且很酷~不是吗？” 男孩好像意识到自己的失态，很快调整情绪笑道。

郑在玹有点意外男孩的回答，他盯着男孩的双眸，虽然蕴着情欲，但又莫名地清纯，郑在玹忍不住凑前吻上了下面那两瓣和看上去一样柔软的唇，吮吸纠缠起来。

分开时牵扯出暧昧的银丝，郑在玹有些茫然，其实他是有点洁癖的，会在这种廉价的风俗店和陌生人上床已经很不可思议了......刚刚男孩服务自己性器时虽然舒服，但是熟练的动作让他不免想到这张嘴之前侍候过多少人，按理他应该觉得恶心才对，但是一旦对上男孩的眼睛，那些心理上的不适似乎都神奇地消失了.......更别提自己居然，居然还会控制不住亲吻上那张嘴.......  
.......不过是一个谁都可以上的男妓而已，和他完全是两个世界的人，虽然一边上着对方一边这么想好像有点卑劣，然而这也是事实，何况他其实挺自视甚高的.......郑在玹内心陷于对自己反常行为的震动。

不过男孩看上去更震惊，晃神了好一会儿，一直摸着自己的唇瓣，眼眸里很迷茫。  
男孩垂下眼低声笑道：“.......您是第一个会吻我的客人。”  
“客人”两个字让郑在玹的心情莫名郁闷烦躁，他别过男孩的头，报复一般撕咬地又吻了上去。男孩的舌钉让接吻的过程也带上异样的触感。这次吻的时间更长了，分开时两人都喘了好久。

黑眸定定地看着他，郑在玹决定不去理会内心的纠结与矛盾了，就跟着心和身体走吧，他凑过去又吻了吻男孩的锁骨，和下方穿着乳钉的乳尖。

“......他跟我说这就像嘴里偷偷含着糖果一样，很有趣而且特别......他喜欢我这样......” 男孩突然低声道，“后来我才知道，他不过是喜欢我戴着它给他口交的快感罢了。” 男孩又灿烂地笑起来。  
“他？”  
“.......我的前男友。” 男孩抓抓自己的头发，把本来就被郑在玹揉的零乱的发丝抓得更乱，“他在一家纹身店工作，我身上的钉子都是他穿的，他说我这样很漂亮，更有魅力了，显得很有个性，他很喜欢........”

“他说什么你都听他的？”  
“.......那时我很喜欢他......非常喜欢......我的情绪完全被他掌控，只要他喜欢，他说什么我都会听他的。” 男孩的笑容淡了很多。  
“会伤害你，让你痛的人....没什么大不了的.....这样的喜欢没掉也不用可惜.....” 

男孩闻言调皮地扬起眉，笑道：“我在很久后明白了这个道理....~”  
“嗯不错~还没有那么笨，” 郑在玹心情突然很好，捏了捏男孩的鼻子，“那你.......” 郑在玹顿住，男孩却明白他的意思。  
“您想问我为什么在这里工作吗？.....因为这是他留给我最后的礼物。” 男孩低低笑了起来，“他和人赌钱，输了好多......他把我带来这里就溜走了，我先被打了顿，再被操了顿，尝试逃走但总会被抓回来，然后被打得更狠，操得更狠......我这才知道，原来他赔的是我....” 男孩看上去似乎有点难过，黑眸里的哀郁仿佛要溢出来般，不过很快，他又换上明媚的笑容，“但是没关系，已经两年多了~钱很快可以还完了，我就可以离开这里了~”

“还差多少？....我.....” 郑在玹心里暗暗警告自己不要多管闲事，何况这也可能是对方为了博取同情骗钱的不是吗？但他被自己满溢出的情绪吓坏了，“我可以帮你。” 最后他还是说道。  
男孩愣了愣，大笑起来，男孩的笑声像小孩子一般，很可爱，“您人未免也太好了~谢谢您~但不用~我都二十好几了，成年人要为自己的选择负责，我在承担后果而已，没什么大不了的~”

“这不是你的错！你根本不需要负什么责！你唯一的错不过是喜欢上那样的人渣而已。” 郑在玹语气有些急，奇怪，他本来是稳重的人，不大容易着急的。  
男孩淡笑道：“我知道......但无论怎样......虽然我现在大部分时间都被人压着干......在出卖自己的身体.....但是.....但我终究还是个有独立人格的男人，我也有自己想守护的一点自尊，和那么一点骄傲.....虽然听上去好像有点可笑.....但是钱很快就可以还完了~我自己会处理好的，不用您帮~”

郑在玹定定地看着他，沉默了好久，然后用很认真的语气道：“一点都不可笑。”

气氛陷入沉默，犹豫了下，男孩在郑在玹怀里扭动起来，滑腻的身体仿佛一条水蛇，郑在玹因为他的动作不免呼吸急促了起来，“先生.....想再来一次吗？” 黑眸湿润地瞅着他。

郑在玹一把翻过身体压在男孩上面，分开男孩的双腿架起，男孩的腿虽然细瘦但很长，胯骨和上身不可思议地柔软，顺从地随郑在玹的动作扭到了方便承欢的角度。

郑在玹摸着男孩的乳钉，顿了顿，忍不住问道：“他......他就那么逃走了，再也没有回来过？”  
男孩愣住，像是陷入回忆，“.......去年一天夜里我帮老板收拾后门种的玫瑰花时，我看到他醉醺醺地摸着墙经过，手里还拎着酒瓶，他好像已经失去了神志也不怎么看得清路.....前面是很高的台阶.....但是......但是我没有叫他......我就眼睁睁地看他踩空滚了下去.....我跑下去看他，酒瓶摔碎了，玻璃直接扎进了他的眼眶和半边脑袋，血和不知道是什么的液体流了一地.......我、我好像有点难过，但居然觉得、觉得很爽，觉得如释重负......我也没管他的尸体，听见老板叫我我就立刻跑了回去，也没提起，后来他被怎么处理了我也不知道......他的血迹留了很久、很久.....下了好多场雨都没有冲干净......”  
男孩梦呓般不断念叨着，郑在玹皱起眉头，俯下身用自己的嘴堵住，轻声道：“因为根本不关你的事。”

情事后郑在玹满足地笑着，一直摸着男孩右颧骨上的那块疤，本来觉得它破坏了男孩精致的面容，有些可惜，不过看多了后，居然觉得它让男孩的脸更加生动起来，平添了几分勾人的风情。

“您很喜欢？” 男孩乖巧地蜷在他怀里，任他摸着。  
“这不会也是你那位‘他’留下的杰作吧？” 郑在玹意识不到自己的声音里夹杂了浓浓的醋意。  
男孩笑道：“是我自己抠的~小时候皮肤过敏，觉得痒就自己挠了，没想到会留疤~”

“不过这个疤....长在你脸上居然很好看。”  
男孩垂下眼，“他....他也夸过，说像樱花花瓣。”

郑在玹顿了顿，吻了吻那块疤，笑道：“是吗？不过比起纤细脆弱的樱花，我倒觉得更像玫瑰呢~倔强，勇敢，鲜艳夺目。”

男孩愣愣地瞧着他，郑在玹盯着那块花瓣状的疤轻声笑道：“恋人总是喜欢互赠玫瑰花，但花总是会枯萎的，不过泰容脸上的是永不凋零的玫瑰呢~” 郑在玹没有察觉到男孩的脸飞上红云，自己的脸也变粉了，继续道，“我叫在玹，叫我在玹吧。” 他回眼深深撞进那片墨色大海。  
过了一会儿，男孩轻轻念道，“在玹.....在玹.....在玹~” 然后笑起来，“您也是第一个愿意让我叫您名字的。”

“等还完钱.....离开这里....泰容想做什么？”郑在玹抚摸着男孩的背。  
“到面包店打工吧～我有点面包上瘾，喜欢吃甜的东西。” 男孩看起来很高兴，真是小孩子的口味，郑在玹心想。

“在玹来科隆旅游吗？”  
“我现在在帮朋友新开的旅游网站写游记，明天.....明天就要离开这里了。”  
“啊.......” 男孩看上去有点失落，“那在玹......还会再回来吗？”

应该很难了。但郑在玹看着男孩却无法将这几个字说出口，“会，我一定会再回来。” 他许下谎言般的诺言。

-

郑在玹从不认为自己会为任何人停留。把计划中的旅途走完，被美丽的风景被美丽的人吸引，但不为任何事物停留，这才是他。可以心动但薄情，他坚信没有东西可以圈住他前进的脚步。

在科隆的那香艳一夜，就应像那晚的雨一样，猛烈但短暂，成为他生命中一段值得回味的插曲，仅此而已。玫瑰正是由于短暂的盛放才格外艳丽动人，而是花总会凋谢。

偶尔大脑会闯进一团蓝色的云，也只不过甩甩头就可以抛之脑后。

走在巴黎的小路上，满眼不同层次的红错落着，郑在玹心血来潮，搭车去了蒙马特高地的达利博物馆，在周边售卖处看到了熟悉的画，那朵在沙漠上方的天空中突兀盛开的无根花朵，他母亲的最爱，首尔的家里还挂着以假乱真的仿品。

Meditative Rose，冥想的玫瑰，达利在1958年让它盛放，过了几十年漫长的光阴，虽然静止地没有芳香，它依然色泽鲜艳地盛开着。它就安静地挂着一滴水珠悬在幽蓝的空中，没有叶子与刺，孤单单地飘着。下方是金色的沙漠与隐隐绰绰的绿洲小城，一对侣人被暮光拖长了影子，金光从地平线上铺撒出来。

那朵硕大的玫瑰里躺着一滴晶莹的水珠，如同悲伤的泪滴，但她仍在荒漠上方顽强地绽放着。花瓣鲜红饱满，异常鲜艳，开得肆意而娇艳。她超越凡俗，超越地面上一切山河景物，无拘无束，毫无负担地自由闪耀着。

郑在玹突然有一瞬间的失神，眼前的天空好像有了发丝的纹理，浪漫火热的红色也被一张同样浓烈的脸取代，澄澈的墨色眼下挂着一小块疤。

他甩甩头。

-

因为要去波恩参加大学同学的婚礼，婚礼完后郑在玹顺路去了趟科隆。把行李放到旅馆房间，郑在玹就出了门。站在霍亨索伦桥畔，莱茵湖面依然波光粼粼，风光迤逦。

再次来到科隆居然已经过了半年多的时间了，郑在玹有些感慨。其实本来订好了波恩首尔往返的机票，但是参加完婚礼后他神使鬼差改了航班，搭火车来了科隆。这里有牵引自己的东西，郑在玹清楚那是什么。

自己在朋友网上写的游记大受欢迎，最后还被出版商游说装订成册出了书，销量居然也不错。起书名时他犹豫了好一会儿，最后用了他在网站上点击量最高的那篇帖子的题目，《科隆的玫瑰雨》，朋友笑着打电话过来夸他浪漫。

天色依然很亮，被飘出的浓浓麦香味与咖啡豆香气勾着，郑在玹拐进街角一家面包店，打算先买一块扭结牛角包边走边吃。

玻璃柜后晃动着的身影有莫名的熟悉感，“您的咖啡~”，店员抬起栗棕色的脑袋笑得很漂亮，黑色的瞳孔大而清澈，右眼下一小朵红艳艳盛开的玫瑰纹身格外醒目。 

-END-


End file.
